


Trouble

by shambling



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Gen, The Beginning, The Garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shambling/pseuds/shambling
Summary: "They just said, get up there and cause some trouble"
Kudos: 11





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me once that Crawley/Crowley relates his instructions from downstairs with exactly the same air of bewildered innocence as a child who has been sent out into the garden to get them out from underfoot, and once that idea took root I honestly just can't imagine it any other way.

It is a problem felt by mutineers and rebels across all of time, that once one has done the actual breaking away, there’s still the sheer admin of it all. Except now you’re the one in charge and you can’t while away the time in a corner complaining about the boss because you’re the boss now. And you’re the boss of a bunch of beings who’ve already categorically proven they won’t necessarily take it lying down.

All of which is to say that in the beginning, immediately after the fall, Lucifer, Satan, He Who Rules the World Below, or The Boss, had a more admin heavy job on his hands than one who has recently taken a million light year dive into boiling sulfur would like.

Of course, most of the newly created demons, fallen angels, late of the heavens were at least, on side, for want of a better word. There were those who felt grievances or at least had a good deal of somewhat righteous anger against God for casting them out. But the problem with rebelling against the status quo is that if you set yourself up as the opposition you have to take everyone who’s willing to join you. Even those who were just hanging around that day because they didn’t have much on and did not so much fall as saunter vaguely downwards whilst asking too many questions.

And so it was that, holding head in metaphorical hands, Satan, Prince of Darkness, Evil Incarnate the great adversary, had found himself muttering “Just, get up there and cause some trouble.” In exactly the same tones that many a parent has found themselves to say “just go outside and don’t cause trouble”.

And so the serpent Crawly, for once in his life, did as he was told. He got up there and went to cause some trouble. 


End file.
